jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
The Kid Whisperer
"The Kid Whisperer" is the fifteenth episode in the first season of JESSIE. It first aired on March 30, 2012. Promo Overview Jessie thinks that Luke needs strict discipline to keep him from misbehaving and enlists the help of fellow nanny, Samantha, who winds up being a dog nanny. Meanwhile, the kids break into Bertram's cluttered room and reluctantly agree to help him clean it up. Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Stars *Maia Madison as Samantha Trivia *This episode marks the first time Bertram's room is shown. *The title of this episode is an allusion to the show Dog Whisperer with Cesar Millan, also the part that Luke behaves much like a dog and Jessie tries to tame him makes a part of the episode just like the show. *A small clip of this episode was featured on a Fox News episode with Debby Ryan as a guest star. *When Ravi is recording a video diary while being stuck in Bertram's room, the time is referencing the movie, 127 Hours, the time he said how long he had been stuck was '127 seconds'. *In Ravi's video diary, just before he turns off the camera, he says, "And I will always love you." This a reference to Whitney Houston's version of Dolly Parton's song, I Will Always Love You. *The episode premiered to 2.294 million viewers, currently a series low. *In this episode Luke's briefs are shown but in the previous one he wore tighty whities proving Ravi's point of him having white underwear. Goofs *In the episode The Talented Mr. Kipling, Luke was looking through Bertram's window and spotted Bertram shaving his back with a razor duct taped to a spatula. But in this episode, you wouldn't be able to see through the window because of all the stuff that was cluttered up upon it - unless the stuff blocked the window after that episode. *When Zuri is trying to pick the lock with a crayon, you can definately see that the crayon wasn't in the lock. *In this episode, it shows Bertram's room and it doesn't have a hole. But in New York, New Nanny, he says that he does when Jessie tells the kids that if they don't do the push-ups, they're going in the hole. Jessie asked Bertram if they have a hole, and he says, 'Have you been in my room?' *In the scene where it is reveiled that Calvin is a dog, he puts his paw up on his face. When the next camera comes in, he isn't shown with his paw on his face anymore. *Zuri is shown practicing her special language "Dog", on Luke and says, "I've been practicing if I get a dog for Christmas". Ether the episode takes place before "A Christmas Story" or the episode takes place after Christmas and she wants a dog for an upcoming Christmas. Although, not all episodes have to be in order, and this episode might be set before A Christmas Story. Gallery 115 15 Category:Aired Episodes Category:2012 episodes Category:JESSIE Category:Episodes aired in March Category:Trivia Category:Episodes aired in 2012